


"I will protect you."

by icemakestars



Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [73]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Battle, Canon Compliant, F/F, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Mirajane still hasn't reclaimed her full strength as an S Class wizard.
Relationships: Erza Scarlet/Mirajane Strauss
Series: ♡ 100 WAYS TO SAY "I LOVE YOU" ♡ [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1283213
Kudos: 18
Collections: Fairy Tail LGBTales, The Mirza|Erzajane Top 10 Project





	"I will protect you."

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anonymous request on my twitter (@ERZAXMIRAJANE) for some erzajane post-battle kissing and, well, i am just a guy. loving lesbians. 
> 
> enjoy

There was blood on her lips, thick and red like the hair knotted between her tiny fists. Erza tasted like metal and salt, natural and organic, things that were good for Mirajane; things she craved. The battle had been won, but the war was not over; Mirajane could hear the yell of enemies over the horizon, and a part of her wondered if their time would be better off spent resting before they had to fight again, but there was nowhere that she felt more at home than in Erza's arms. 

"The enemy will be upon us soon." Erza pressed the words along Mirajane's skin, carried their urgency down the pale slope of her neck. 

"I'm sure they will." Mirajane replied, the heat from Erza's skin making her breathless. 

She felt exhausted, made up of clay rather than of magic, and as she started to go limp in Erza's arms, the redhead supported her, lowering them both to the muddy, blood-soaked soil. 

"You need to rest." Erza scolded gently. 

Mirajane laughed. "We _are_ resting!" 

The redhead merely sighed, her grip on Mirajane's waist bruising; protective. She buried her lips into the tangled knots of Mirajane's hair.

"If you don't think you can fight this time, Mira, I can-" 

"What?" Mirajane snapped. "Take them all on by yourself?" She scoffed. Mirajane believed in Erza, but not in miracles; one woman could not destroy nearly twenty thousand men and wizards, not even the great Titania. 

"Perhaps not," Erza worked her mouth behind Mirajane's neck, finding comfort in the skin behind her ear. "But I will protect you. Until my last breath." 

The white-haired woman let out the tension in our body with a long, drawn-out breath. The demons faded from the surface; her magic levelled out, and she was calm again. Safe. 

"That should be my line." Mirajane teased, turning her cheek so that her lips met Erza's again. 

Their movements were slow and purposeful, the urgency not completely lost as their fingers intertwined, bodies shifting so that they were perfectly slotted together. 

No matter how much Mirajane wanted to stay like this, in these arms, she knew that it couldn't last forever. Gray came tumbling over the rubble far too soon, cheeks red and gaze averted. 

"Sorry to disturb you." He muttered, and Mirajane wondered idly how someone who had tamed Natsu could hold so much embarrassment at the thought of intimacy. She would have to tease him about that later, once the war was won. Fairy Tail _always_ won. 

Erza eased herself away from Mirajane, standing with a sword already drawn. "Is something the matter, Gray?" 

"The first enemies are making contact with our branch groups. They should be on us within the hour." 

"Noted." Erza nodded, brow furrowed. 

She looked beautiful like that, the great fairy queen at the heart of battle, preparing to defend the place and people closest to her. Mirajane felt blessed to be considered a part of that group; blessed that she had even gotten a taste of Erza's splendour. Slowly, she rose, fingers finding Erza's for a brief, reassuring squeeze. 

"Let's go and safe our guild." Mirajane smiled sweetly. 

Gray had the sense to turn away before Mirajane's lips sought Erza's for one last, desperate kiss before they parted ways and headed into battle. 


End file.
